


A DenNor a Day to Bless Your Soul

by marielatte



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24962056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marielatte/pseuds/marielatte
Summary: One shot collections of DenNor. Prompts are taken from prompt generator and the internet.
Relationships: Denmark/Female Norway (Hetalia), Denmark/Norway (Hetalia), Female Denmark/Norway (Hetalia)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Norway and Denmark walking through town, holding hands while it snows.

It’s the Christmas eve in the busy street of Oslo. The snow is falling down, and the temperature is definitely not warm at all. People might choose to be inside in this kind of time, but some people of course cannot do that for they have some business to do despite the fact that tonight is the Christmas eve.

Just like Denmark and Norway, they are walking home to Norway’s apartment in the middle of Oslo after having to do some business that make them can’t enjoy the Christmas eve fully. At least they can enjoy the rest of the Christmas eve together, especially because Iceland is waiting for them at Norway’s apartment and celebrate Christmas with them.

The weather is getting colder and colder as the snow falling harder, Denmark then taking a glance at the man who walk beside him and smile.

“Hey Nor, do you think it’s getting colder now?” Denmark asks while he hopes that the Norwegian man understand what he wants, he wants to hold his hand by the way.

“Then? Walk faster.” Norway says, he doesn’t get what the Dane wants.

“Oh come on, Nor. Not like that.” Denmark laughs sheepishly. Norway now understand what he means but he decides to wait until the Dane says it himself.

“So? It’s your fault to not dressing warm enough for today. This is Oslo not Copenhagen.” Norway rolls his eyes. He just wants to tease Denmark.

“Nor!” Denmark pouts at him. He brushes his hand against Norway’s after that.

“What do you want then?” Norway raises an eyebrow.

“Holding your hand, Nor.” Denmark finally says his wish. Norway smirks at him and takes Denmark’s hand to hold it.

“You have to say it, how am I supposed to know what do you want?” Norway shrugs. Denmark smiles happily at him.

“Sorry, you take my hand at last though!” Denmark grins.

“Well why not? It won’t hurt me.” Norway can only smile to Denmark’s words. They laugh softly after that.

The two man at last walking back home while holding their hand. The falling snow suddenly becoming less cold for them. The busy Christmas eve isn’t that bad when they have each other after all.

_Bonus:_

“Why are you two still holding hand?” Iceland asks, he seems annoyed by looking at his brother and his boyfriend holding hand inside the house.

“Well, why not Is?” Denmark asks while he raises his eyebrow.

“You want to join us, little brother?” Norway asks teasingly.

“Never in a million year!” Iceland shouts embarrassedly.

The Icelander then walks away from the lovey dovey couple and takes a seat in the dining room to avoid them. Denmark and Norway laugh because of how Iceland reacts of them.

_Fin_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: They told me you were gone and I screamed. I wailed, I cried and I screamed. As loud as I could. I halfway hoped that if you could hear me screaming on your way to heaven, you would turn around and come back to me.
> 
> Human name used:  
> Norway = Sigurd  
> Denmark = Jens

Sigurd is never been a person who show his affections by words. For him to say things that he feels is something embarrassing though he knows that there is nothing wrong with confessing his feeling or something. He doesn’t like words and he like actions better though he is also not really good at it. But that doesn’t stop him for loving someone at all. Sigurd had been loving Jens, a childhood friend of his, forever though he never says anything about it. At last all he can say to Jens are something sarcastic though he never meant it that way.

On the other hand, Jens never mind any sarcastic or insulting comment that Sigurd made for him. Jens thinks that it’s just a way of how Sigurd tells him that he cares about him. He knows that the childhood friend of his does care about his wellbeing. Sigurd never leave him, not even once even when he is in his worst time. Sigurd is the only person who accepts him as he is. Jens had always wanted to tell Sigurd of how much he loves him, but he is afraid to do so. He is afraid that Sigurd will go away from him or think of him as someone disgusting for liking Sigurd that way. Of course, Jens never knew that Sigurd feels the same.

They ended up never knowing each other’s feelings. Jens had always wanted to tell him first though, at least he had planned to do so in the Christmas day this year. He had planned everything in detail on how he should confess it to Sigurd. But too bad, the winter had become a tragedy for Jens and Sigurd.

***

It’s a cold winter just a day before Christmas when Sigurd just went home from a little grocery shopping with his brother, Erik. It was a quick shopping because of how cold the weather is. When Sigurd just about to open the door to his house, a familiar figure appears and run close to the brothers. Sigurd turns his head to see a blonde girl, Margaret is her name, who run to them with her face looking like she is just gets a big trouble. Erik waves at her before Sigurd tries to talk to her.

“What’s wrong, Margaret?” Sigurd asks while he is looking at her face. Margaret seems like she is going to cry, and Sigurd had a bad feeling about it. Margaret tries to calm herself after she runs before she says anything to him.

“M-my brother, Jens… he…” Margaret can’t finish her words. She feels like there is something holding her throat back to tell Sigurd the bad news from her brother. Sigurd then tries to calm her down by holding her shoulder. He can sense that something bad is happening, especially because all he knows Jens is out from the town to do some business.

“Calm down, Margaret.” Sigurd says softly to her. Margaret is now taking a deep breath and looking at Sigurd in his eyes. She just hoped that Sigurd will be okay after hearing the news.

“Jens… he… got in accident on the way back home and he… Jens doesn’t make it. My brother is gone, he is not coming back.” Margaret almost forget how to breath when she tells the news to Sigurd. The said man is now staring blankly at Margaret. He ends up making his grocery fell down from his hand.

“Brother…” Erik quickly grabs his brother’s hand gently. Sigurd doesn’t say anything for about a minute until something surprising happen. Sigurd broke in tears, and he is not even ashamed to cries loudly. He screams and he wails, Sigurd know it so well that it won’t bring Jens back to life, but he just did it. He hopes that Jens will hear him and probably will come back to him once again. It won’t happen of course, but Sigurd will never stop to try.

“Why you leave me… idiot Jens…” Sigurd mutters to himself after he is too tired to scream. Erik and Margaret can’t do anything about it except now both of them are hugging Sigurd so tight to make himself at least feeling a little bit comfortable.

“It’s not your fault, Sig… it really wasn’t…” Margaret mumbles softly while she is still hugging his brother’s best friend. She knows it so well that her brother loves Sigurd so much, probably more than just a friend and brother.

“That idiot has not even heard of how much I love him…” Sigurd mutters again, this time softer than what he says earlier. Margaret and Erik can only look at Sigurd in pity. They really feel bad for him, and all they can do is giving him a tighter hug.

No matter how much Sigurd cries, he knows that Jens won’t just come back. All Sigurd can do is praying that one day they will meet again in their next life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Erik is Iceland and Margaret is Nyo!Denmark ;3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: What if DenNor lost their firstborn child?
> 
> Human name:  
> Denmark = Magnus  
> Norway = Noora

A Danish man is sitting quietly in the hospital room. He doesn’t know how much times had passed since he is sitting quietly like that, probably he had done that for hours. He wants to say something to break the silence, but he cannot do that, not when all he can see in that room is his wife who sits in the bed and doing nothing other than staring blankly. Magnus, the Dane, sighs. He can’t stay silent like this. The silence doesn’t feel right at all.

“Noora…” Magnus calls his Norwegian wife gently. His wife doesn’t give much reaction at all, not even trying to look at him. Magnus moves himself closer to her and holding her hand gently after that. Now Noora moves slightly, though all she did is just holding back the Dane’s hand weakly.

“Noora, hey… listen to me, it’s not your fault at all… please stop looking so gloomy like that.” Magnus sighs. He keeps holding his wife though Noora doesn’t give any reaction on that. The Norwegian woman keep staring at the hospital’s white wall with an empty look. The Dane can’t take it anymore, he let her hand go now before he hugs his wife tightly.

Noora finally snaps when her husband hugging her so tightly like that. She moves her body slightly to hold Magnus gently. She doesn’t have much energy left to go away from the hug, and the hug calms her somehow anyway. “I’m sorry… it’s my fault I lost him.” Noora whispers.

“No no no, please Noora… that’s not true at all…” Magnus shakes his head. His hand is now reaching his wife’s back to caress it gently. He knows that it never been the Norwegian woman’s fault that their firstborn son dies after she gave birth to him. The Dane will never blame her for that no matter what.

“But…” Noora is looking at Magnus now. She is afraid that she is going to upset her husband or something, though it’s pretty clear that it is, and it will never be her fault.

“It’s okay, my dear. We can always start over again. I won’t blame you for that… I know you never want that to happen as well. Please, stop looking so gloomy like that… I’m afraid I will lose you too!” The Dane finally says what bothers him so much. He is sad that he lost his firstborn son of course, but in the other hand he knows they will have to move on, sooner or later.

“Promise me you won’t be mad or upset about it…” Noora mumbles softly. She hugs her husband now.

“I promise… and promise me to be strong so we can start over again…” Magnus smiles gently at his wife. He is looking at Noora who nods at him. He then gives her a gentle kiss on her forehead while hugging her tighter. Noora who hadn’t be able to cry in a while now starts to sob softly. Magnus feels so glad of it, and they ended up crying together while they comfort each other in a warm hug.

_Two Years Later_

Magnus is holding his wife’s hand tightly, it’s been a tense for hours. His heart is beating so fast as he sees his wife is struggling so bad that she left some marks on him. But all the struggles worth it after the room filled with a cry from a baby. Magnus finally can take a breath in relief. He is looking at his wife now, which she gives him a weak smile.

“Congratulation, it’s a healthy girl.” The doctor says. At last the baby is given to her mother. Noora is looking at her baby after that while holding her gently.

“You make it, Noora… look…” Magnus chirps happily. He never feels that glad before in his life.

“Yeah… but first of all, what should we name her?” Noora mumbles softly while she is looking at her husband now. Magnus gives her a smile before he says something.

“Greta… Greta Carolina Jensen…” Magnus grins. He has planned the best name for his daughter anyway.

“Nice name…” Noora smiles. She is happy that at last they are given a second chance to make a great family.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: saving a life
> 
> Human name used:  
> Denmark = Jens  
> Norway = Sigurd

It was a cold day when Jens is walking in the quietest part of the city. He just loves how there are not many people passing by and how everything looks white during the winter. The Danish man was at first just going to go get some grocery for himself while he is walking around the neighborhood.

But while Jens is walking crossing the bridge, he finds a man who stands near the railing of the bridge. He doesn’t really care about the man, until that man making a sudden move by trying to climb the railing of the bridge. Jens is surprised by the man’s action, he quickly runs to the man and he pulls the man immediately before he can jump. The man doesn’t say anything at all to him, he tries to hide his face from the Dane’s view. Jens who are feeling worried about the man’s wellbeing decides to ask him things.

“Hey there buddy? Are you okay?” Jens asks while he is trying to look at the man’s face. The man doesn’t say anything at all, he is still looking to the ground to avoid the Dane’s face.

“What are you doing there? Hey look at me, it’s fine.” Jens smiles at the man. He still refuses to look him in the eyes. Jens sighs, he decides to hold his face so he can take a better look at the man. The first thing Jens thought is that how beautiful the man is, and it would be a shame if he fails to safe him from jumping off the bridge.

Though now the man is looking at Jens, he still doesn’t say anything at all to him. But Jens tries to give him a smile, he knows that the man is in trouble. “Okay… you don’t have to talk to me about it, but can you please tell me your name?” Jens asks for the last time.

The man is hesitated to tell his name at first. But he feels bad for not answering the Dane’s question, and somehow looking at him making him feel a little bit better. “Sigurd… my name is Sigurd.” The man, Sigurd mumbles at Jens. Jens smiles at him again after he said his name.

“Okay Sigurd, first of all today is really cold… I bet you don’t want to fall to the frozen water,” Jens says as he grabs Sigurd’s shoulder gently. “And, if you ever need anyone… I would be glad to be your friend and listen to you.” Jens smiles widely. Sigurd seems to be surprised hearing that.

“W-well I… I’m fine, thanks.” Sigurd shakes his head. He can’t believe that a stranger actually stopped his plan to jump that day. Probably this whole time he is wrong, someone out there still cares about him though the person turned out to be a stranger for him.

“Okay, if you said so. But one thing, since it’s cold here would you mind to grab some coffee with me?” Jens smiles, he has no idea why he suddenly asks Sigurd whom he just met to have some coffee with him. But at last, he just saves a man from jumping from the bridge and probably making him talk about his problem would ease him.

“… I think that’s fine.” Sigurd nods at him. He agrees just like that, he simply doesn’t know what else he has to do with his life anyway.

“Good, let’s go.” Jens grins at him, he let go of his hand from Sigurd’s shoulder. He walks after that with Sigurd following him from behind. Jens is not sure if Sigurd really want a friend like him, but at least today he feels glad for being able to save a life.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Missing in Action
> 
> Human name used:  
> Denmark = Mathilde  
> Norway = Sigurd  
> Iceland = Erika

They said life is perfect when you have someone you love staying by your side. That’s what Mathilde feels, her life is so perfect. She has Sigurd, her soon to be husband, by her side. They even share a small nice house with a beautiful garden and owns a pet dog as their favorite companion. Mathilde’s life is so perfect, but too bad that the perfection doesn’t last long. But what thing can last that long in human’s life anyway?

A war broke out, it was actually none of Mathilde’s business. She hates war, definitely but what she hates the most is the fact that Sigurd is drafted to join the war against his own will. She knows he hates war too, but they can’t do anything about it. A hard decision has to be made, and no one can run away from it. Mathilde can only accept it, she hopes that Sigurd will come back again as soon as he finished his duty.

“Hey Sig…” Mathilde who is sitting right beside Sigurd while they are enjoying their last moment together starts to break the silence. She is looking at Sigurd’s eyes and stares blankly at it.

“What’s wrong, Mathilde?” Sigurd frowns. She looks sad and Sigurd hates that. The man wraps his arms around her body after that.

“Can you promise me something?” Mathilde asks. It’s hard for her to say that.

“What is it?” Sigurd raises his eyebrow. He is curious of what she will say next.

“Can you promise me… to come back from that war alive?” Mathilde says before she hugs him tightly. She can’t imagine what her world will be without him in it.

“Mathilde… of course. I promise you I will come back again for you. I promise you I’ll marry you after I come back but please don’t give me that look, okay? I hate seeing you sad… I swear I will go back again to you after the war ends.” Sigurd nods softly. He lands a kiss on the top of her head. He doesn’t want to die too. He can’t imagine dying and leaving her behind just like that.

“Sig… I… thank you for that promise. I will hold that close to me. I will pray everyday for your safety. Don’t ever die, stay alive for me!” Mathilde smiles at him. Her eyes look like she is going to cry soon, but she holds her tears back.

Sigurd smiles back at her. He then hugs her tightly and captures her lips with his own. He never wants to go, but it’s his duty to serve for his country. All he can do is to stay alive for her. “I love you Mathilde, I will come back for you I promise.”

***

Now Sigurd had gone for the war. Mathilde prays every day for his safety. She never stops praying for him. The time feels like it passed by way too slow Mathilde as Sigurd is spending his time in the battlefield. All Mathilde can do is just keep praying and staring at the window as if Sigurd is going to come back again soon.

Until one day somebody knocks at her door. Mathilde is so happy to know that somebody is coming to her. She thought that Sigurd finally had come back, but when she opens the door her hopes shatters to pieces. It’s not Sigurd who appears in front of her, instead it’s his little sister holding a letter for her.

“It’s Sigurd… You have to see it.” Erika, Sigurd’s little sister, hands her the letter. Mathilde blinks at her, but she takes the letter from her anyway.

“Thanks, Erika. Wanna come in?” Mathilde smiles at her. But the other woman shakes her head instead.

“No, thanks. I’m taking my leave. Also, stay strong.” Erika smiles weakly at Mathilde. Mathilde is confused by her action but forgets it anyway.

“Bye then. Take care.” Mathilde smiles as she waves her hand at Erika as she leaves.

Mathilde opens the letter from Erika after that. She reads it carefully and now she knows why Erika says that.

_Sigurd Nielsen is missing in action._

Sigurd is not going home, he will never go home safely. Mathilde falls down and cry. She doesn’t know what she is going to do with her life. He had promised her to go back and now he is not going to come back at all, probably not even his body is going to come back.

“Oh God Sigurd you liar. You promised me to come back, but you didn’t! What the hell are you thinking? You said you’re going to marry me but what’s the use of this ring you give me anyway?” Mathilde screams to herself. This can’t be true, she still hopes that Sigurd is still going to come back.

“Sigurd… why did you do this to me? You have to go back, God please help him…” Mathilde sobs softly. She can’t accept the truth yet.

But what else can she do anyway? Nothing last forever, not even her perfect life. Sigurd is missing and not dead, at least she is still hoping that Sigurd is alive somewhere though it’s too good to be true. All Mathilde can do is only pray and pray, pray for Sigurd to come back again though the chance is almost zero.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Snuggle Weather
> 
> Human Names Used:  
> Norway = Sigurd  
> Denmark = Magnus

It’s a really cold winter in Norway. The snow is falling hard outside the house, so the resident of the house decided that doing something outside is a really bad idea. And that’s what they do anyway. A Norwegian man, Sigurd, is sitting on the back in the most comfortable position ever. His hand is holding a book and read it in peace. His eyes are focusing on the book but once in a while he moves his hands and legs to find a more comfortable position, or just simply moving to fix the blanket that covers his leg for some warmth.

Meanwhile in the living room, a Danish man, Magnus is switching the tv channels to find a good show to be watched. It’s so boring at home while he can’t go outside because it’s too cold for his liking. Nothing interesting on the tv he can watch, the Dane then groans in frustration. It’s really boring, he needs something to do. So, the Dane decides to walk to the back door. He knows it’s cold outside, but he gives it a try. He opens the door, everything is white and obviously the weather is so cold. Now Magnus had decided that the weather outside is so bad and he will not try to go outside to mess with the snow. The Dane sneezes before he closes the door.

“Probably I should find some warmth.” Magnus says to himself. He suddenly had an idea, he knows somebody who would ease his boredom and his coldness.

The Dane is now heading to the Norwegian’s room. The Norwegian might get mad if he is asleep and having him to annoy his sleep. But Magnus doesn’t care about that. He thinks that Sigurd is cute when he is mad. And Magnus opens the door to Sigurd’s room once he arrives in front of his door. He is lucky that the Norwegian is not asleep. But he doesn’t look amused at all. Sigurd peeks on who opens his door without knocking, and it’s the Dane. How unlucky.

“What are you doing here?” Sigurd frowns. The Dane doesn’t give him an answer immediately, instead he walks to his bed and joining the Norwegian on his bed instead.

“It’s cold outside, Sig. See?” The Dane grins while his cold hands attempt to catch Sigurd’s cheek. At last Sigurd gets to feel his cold hand. He puts down his book and frowns again.

“What did you just do?” The Norwegian asks. Whatever it is, the Dane must did something stupid when he is not watching.

“I opened the door and poof, it’s cold.” Magnus grins widely. His hands are now squeezing Sigurd’s cheeks gently.

“Are you stupid?” Sigurd sighs. He puts away his book after that then he releases Magnus’ hand from his cheeks.

“No, I’m not. It’s so boring today, I want to go out!” Magnus pouts. Sigurd thinks that the Dane looks like a dog now. How adorable.

“You can do it… just go out no one is going to stop you.” Sigurd says jokingly. But his face doesn’t look like he is joking at all.

“Aww Sig, I told you it’s cold.” Magnus shakes his head.

“So, what are you going to do with it then?” Sigurd sighs. It seems that he had no choice but postponing his book to entertain the bored Dane.

“Do you think it’s a good time for a snuggle? It’s the snuggle weather outside!” Magnus chuckles. His arms then wrap around the Norwegian’s smaller body. Sigurd smiles softly at him.

“I guess I have no choice… the cold weather kills me slowly anyway…” Sigurd mumbles. His hands grab the blanket and helping the Dane to get inside the blanket.

“It’s snuggle time!” Magnus grins before he nuzzles at Sigurd’s shoulder. Sigurd moves his free hand to gently caressing Magnus’ head.

“It’s warmer this way anyway…” Sigurd mumbles again. He moves closer to nuzzle Magnus’ hair. And they are now snuggling closer to one another for some warmth.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Dance in the morning
> 
> Human name used:  
> Norway = Lucy  
> Denmark = Mathias
> 
> Song in the story, and song recommended to listen while reading: Jørgen & Grethe Ingmann - Dansevise

It’s a lazy Sunday morning but a certain Norwegian woman, Lucy, had woken up earlier than she usually did. She doesn’t want to wake up earlier than usual, but she can’t go back asleep again. She is sitting in the dining room with her coffee to keep her away from a grumpy mood today. Her coffee mug is almost empty now, and she wonders if she should do something other than making some breakfast because she is sure that the Dane who lives with her wouldn’t wake up in another hour. She is in need to do something to ease her boredom after all.

And she suddenly comes up with an idea. She gets up, picking her phone and brings it to the kitchen. Probably doing a little clean up in the kitchen would not be a bad idea. Once she is in the kitchen, she turns the music application on her phone to play some songs. She starts to do a little clean up in the kitchen. While doing so, she hums the songs played on her phone while occasionally moving her hips to the melody of the song. She rarely done this, it’s embarrassing to do it in the house unless the Dane is not around and right now is a perfect time. She had so much fun that she doesn’t realized that the Dane had woken up from his sleep and heading to the kitchen where she is humming and dancing while cleaning the kitchen.

“Luce… what are you—oh!” The Dane, Mathias, smiles looking at the dancing Norwegian. She looks so adorable, but he doesn’t want to ruin her moment, so he tries to keep his distance away from her.

“Wha—you’re awake…” Lucy stops dancing. She is now looking at the Dane with her reddened face. Mathias only give her a smile. But the awkward silence between them breaks when a familiar sound of guitar is playing on Lucy’s phone. She quickly takes her phone to turns it off.

“That’s Dansevise, don’t turn it off…” Mathias pouts. He loves that song anyway. But the Norwegian turns off the song. He then walking to her to take her phone and turns on the music again.

But what happened next is quite unpredictable for the Dane. Lucy takes his hand while he tries to take her phone. She grabs his hand gently before pulling him away from the kitchen. The Norwegian hums softly before she starts to sing.

> _Et solstrejf i en vandpyt  
>  Et lille kindkys af en vind  
> Og sivet, der nynner  
> At livet begynder  
> Sit spind i dit sind_

And now Lucy moves her body to dance. Mathias just realized that all she wanted is a dance with him. He smiles at her and moving his body with her. They are still wearing their pajamas, yet it feels like they are on the dance floor.

> _Et sølvfløjt fra en trætop  
>  En svag tagfat-lyd af en kat  
> En rislen i bækken  
> En hvislen i hækken  
> Der si'r, at det ikke mer' er nat_

“Nor…” The Dane is about to say something but the Norwegian giving him a gesture to shut up. Lucy keep singing while they are still moving their body for a dance.

> _Dugvåd ligger engen  
>  Jomfru Daggry går til ro  
> Dagen står puk-kåd ud af sengen  
> Og går over solens bro_

They are still dancing and dancing. The kitchen is too small for them to dance and while they are dancing, they also moving slowly to the living room. Mathias adores every inch of her movement, especially when her hair and her pajamas dress moves as they dance.

> _Og os to?  
>  Hvad med os to?  
> Ja, hvad med os to - dig og mig?  
> Jeg danser og danser og standser -  
> Og sanser kun dig  
> Hvorfor løb du dog din vej?_

Now they are in the living room already. They have more space for them to enjoy their own movement. The Dane can’t stop looking at the Norwegian while she is just singing and moving while she occasionally stealing glances at him. Mathias smiles at her. He let go of her for a while just to touches her cheek. She frowns at him, but then she takes his hand again.

> _Kom igen, kom igen_  
>  Kom igen, du, min elskede ven  
> Kom igen, kom igen  
> Hvor du ønsker det, danser vi hen

They dance again and again. Lucy doesn’t seem to show a sign that she is tired from dancing and singing. Mathias enjoy that so much though. He joins her to sing through the end of the song while he still moves his body for the dance.

Once the song ends, Lucy gives him a shy smile. She takes a deep breath after that, dancing and singing at the same time is surely tiring. Mathias smiles back at her, he then gives her a peck on her lips before he looks at her eyes with an idea in his mind.

“Let’s dance again!” Mathias grins. He walks away from her to take his phone and play some song on it. Then they dance again, forgetting their breakfast and morning coffee.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Your smile
> 
> Human name used:  
> Denmark = Magnus  
> Norway = Sigrid
> 
> Now Playing: Running Scared - Ell & Nikki

Magnus always knows that Sigrid is not the type of person who likes to smile. That’s the only reason why Magnus adores Sigrid’s smile so much. For him, her smile is the brightest smile he had ever seen in his life. He adores her smile so much, there’s nothing warmer than her smile. He wishes to protect her smile forever, though it seems silly. They are not even that close. No matter how much Magnus adores Sigrid’s smile, he could never gain the courage to actually tells her how much he loves her smile. He thinks he is a coward, but he doesn’t want to tell the truth to her, he doesn’t want to lose her.

Sigrid always knows that Magnus is the type who will smile at everything, even the slightest thing that have nothing to smile at. But she loves his smile. She had seen so many smiles in this world, but his smile is one of her favorites. The way he smiles at everything makes her feel warm deep inside her heart. She doesn’t even understand how his smile can make her feel that way. All she knows that she wants to see his silly smile every day and every time. She doesn’t want him to stop smiling. But she is too scared to say it out loud to him.

They are a series of staring at each other, longing to be hold by the other but never for once have a courage to tell the other of how much they adore each other’s smile. Magnus thinks he doesn’t deserve her smile and thinks that he is a coward who could never told her how much he adores her. Sigrid simply is not the kind of person who will say how she feels towards people around her. Sometimes she wants to do it to him, but her voice won’t come out. They are scared of losing each other’s smile once they tell each other how they feel.

Silence is the perfect word to describe what will they do when they are together, though occasionally Magnus will say one or two things. Sigrid mostly only reply his words with a nod or a smile. And now they are in silence again, enjoying the sea in front of them. Winter makes it impossible to run at the beach and jumps to the sea, it’s too cold after all. The cold breeze is blowing Sigrid’s hair while the woman is looking at the sea as she stands on the beach fence with her hand gripping it tightly to support her body. Magnus is looking at her, her smile makes him speechless. The sea is beautiful, she can’t help it but smile.

“Ah, Sigrid…” Magnus breaks the silence. Sigrid turns her head now, though she is looking at the sea her eyes occasionally steals a glance or two at him.

“Hmm?” She asks. She doesn’t get down from her position, instead she moves herself closer to Magnus who leans himself to the fence.

“Nothing, you should get down… you’ll fall…” Magnus smiles at her. The woman shakes her head though his smile makes her skip a beat.

“I can see better from here.” Sigrid give him a soft smile before she is looking at the sea again. But Magnus worries about her wellbeing, he doesn’t take a no from her this time. He then hugs her and carries her from her position.

“Magnus—hey!” Sigrid’s face turns red. She can’t believe that Magnus would do that to her. She is finally down on the ground again. She stares at him.

“I’m sorry… if you fall, I won’t be able to see your smile again.” Magnus scratches his cheek who turns pink at his own action. He doesn’t realize that he says what he wants to say about her smile.

“What do you mean?” Sigrid blushes even harder. Hearing it makes her heart flutter, yet she refuses to act that she feels so.

“Never mind.” Magnus laughs softly to forget about the stupid thing he just said. He can’t believe he said that.

“Idiot…” Sigrid mutters to him. What happen next is kind of unexpected. She moves herself closer to him, then give a soft peck on his lips. Magnus eyes widened from her action. He never expects that to come.

“Let’s go home… it’s getting colder.” Sigrid says before she walks away from him. Magnus is staring at her while she walks away.

“Hold up—Sigrid!” Magnus runs and follows her. He smiles at himself now, he is glad that he said how much he loves her smile.


End file.
